Hot and Sweaty
by crematosis
Summary: It's a hot day, too hot for Albel to have sex with fayt. But somehow he'll find a way. AU


A/N: I got this random idea last night...since it was really hot and my personal opinion is that anybody who has sex when it's like 100 degrees is just asking for a heart attack. XD But that's just me…you're welcome to challenge that any time you feel like it…but I don't recommend it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a nice large ceiling fan…ahh...heat relief. XD

It was hot, unbearably hot. Too hot to wear clothing. But Fayt Leingod was a modest boy, so he was still wearing his underwear and a pair of socks.

Fayt had draped himself over the bed on his stomach, one foot dangling over the side. He jiggled his foot absently. It was late at night and he was extremely bored. Albel was due to get home from work at any moment, but Fayt wasn't sure he wanted Albel home. He tried to ignore the fear in his stomach that as soon as Albel got home and saw him wearing practically nothing, he would want sex. Fayt was not in the mood. He was too hot. Sex in hot weather was just like asking for heat stroke.

Fayt sighed heavily and wiggled his toes. "Nothing to do," he complained loudly. He slumped over the bed, burying his face in the crook of his elbow.

The door slammed behind him and Fayt abruptly jerked his head up, forcing himself not to look.

Albel slid in next to Fayt on the bed. He rested his chin on Fayt's back and wrapped his arms around Fayt's waist. "Why do you have to do this to me?" he whined. "Why do you have to choose to be half-naked only when it's hot?"

Fayt rolled his eyes and rolled over to face Albel. "That's because it's too hot to stay dressed." He pointed to Albel's white shirt and black pants. "You look extremely hot."

"I am hot," Albel sighed, starting to shrug out of his work clothes. "But why, Fayt, why can't you be half-naked in the winter or spring?"

"Because it's too cold for that," Fayt growled.

"You really know how to pick your sexually appealing days," Albel muttered.

"I'm not thinking about sex, you dirty pervert," Fayt snapped. "This is just to stay cool."

"That's not fair," Albel grumbled, burying his face into Fayt's chest.

Fayt pushed him away. "Get away from me. It's too hot for that."

"But, Fayt-"

"You can't have sex in this kind of weather!" Fayt hissed. "It's just too hot for that. I'm sure you can make do for a day."

Albel scowled. "Geez, I need to do something about the heat before you have a heart attack. It's too hot to be so mad."

"It's too hot for you to be thinking dirty," Fayt retorted, turning his face to the wall.

Albel sighed heavily and rose, going into the other room. He returned lugging a huge white fan. He set it in front of the bed and turned it on to full blast. So a few papers would be blown off the desk and dust would be swirled around the room…it was just the price to pay for staying cool.

Fayt sighed in relief and nestled into the bed for a few moments. Albel nodded in satisfaction and crawled back onto the bed, sitting a few feet away from Fayt. He waited patiently.

After fifteen minutes, Fayt crawled over towards Albel with a stricken look on his face. "I'm cold," he whined piteously.

Albel laughed and held out his arms. "Come here, love. I'll warm you up."

Fayt happily snuggled into Albel's arms, reveling in his body heat. Albel wrapped his arms around Fayt's shoulders and hugged him close. Fayt sighed contentedly.

As soon as Fayt's eyes fluttered shut in bliss, Albel slowly shifted his hands down to Fayt's waist.

Fayt's eyes flew open. "Albel," he protested. "Not now!"

"It's not hot anymore," Albel said calmly. "No excuse."

Fayt groaned with frustration, but he knew better than to put up any sort of resistance as Albel began to slide off his underwear. To fight against Albel was to end up with scars the next morning.

Fayt lay on his back on the bed, wearing absolutely nothing. He was hot and sweaty and Albel was lying on the bed next to him, equally hot and sweaty. The only difference between them was that Fayt would probably be feeling sore in the morning.

Fayt mentally cursed Albel. He cursed giant fans. And most of all he cursed himself for enjoying every minute of it.


End file.
